Kiss it Better
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: "And she cries: Kiss it all better... Stay with me until I fall asleep..." - Story based on the song "Kiss it Better" by He is We. Read this fic while having song on repeat to get so much more out of this story than just words, but the emotions.


_**(I kind of changed my writing style just for the sake of this songfic.)**_

_**Oh, and follow me on Twitter! misc_mystery**_

_**So this song just took my breath away. This fic is based on the song "Kiss it Better" by He is We. It's amazing. LISTEN while you READ. The raw emotions in the song just make the story so better. TIP: Put on REPEAT!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Or this song.**_

* * *

_He sits in his cell,  
And he lays on his bed.  
Covers his head and closes his eyes._

The brunette boy sits at the edge of the cold and hard bed. He lays down slowly, placing the rough pillow on top of his head and closes his eyes, wanting a beautiful dream of _her _after everything that has happened.

_~Flashback~_

_He sees a smoking gun,  
And the coward he ran.  
And in his arms is the bleeding,  
Love of his life._

Freddie was sitting peacefully in his bedroom, listening to his and Sam's song "Running Away." It meant so much to him and her. The song implied so much about their relationship about how they were running away from their feelings but they soon learned to face them when it was that night at Carly's party.

Boy, did he _love _that party.

She was tired and hungry; she was having a headache from all the loud music. She had walked over to him and dragged him into his apartment. Small talks were made and they somehow ended up discussing their relationship and ended the night making love to each other.

Freddie smiled as he reminisced that night. He looked at his watch that read 7:00 P.M. Time to pick Sam up and go to their favorite restaurant. He stood up, rushing over to grab his blazer from the coat rack and shouting a quick good-bye to his mother to which she returned a 'Have fun and be safe!'

He locked the door with his house key and made his way down to the parking lot. He slipped in the front seat and started the car, hearing it roar to life. He backed out and drove to Sam's place, unaware what was about to happen; unaware that this was the moment that would change his life forever.

He pulled up into the driveway and parked the car. He rang the doorbell and no one answers.

A gunshot was heard.

He heard a faint scream coming from the backyard and he instantly ran to the back. There, he saw a man with a gun. He had brown wavy hair and had a skinny figure.

Jonah.

He spotted Freddie and dropped his gun. He sprinted away like the coward he was, jumping over the fence and running God-knows-where.

But Freddie didn't care.

The brunette male ran over to the blonde girl. He cradles her into his arms as if she was fragile and with one slip up she would shatter into a million pieces. There she was, bleeding and broken, cuts all over her. She was wearing a nice, elegant blue dress. He knew she was probably getting a toy for Frothy in the chest they kept outside. Until she was met with a gun and bruises.

She smiles up at him, despite the tears flowing out of her eyes and his eyes.

_And she cries,_  
_Kiss it all better,_  
_I'm not ready to go._  
_It's not your fault love,_  
_You didn't know, you didn't know._

"Kiss me. Make the pain go away. I'm not ready to go. I'm not ready for Heaven. I still need time on earth." Sam, the beautiful blonde girl, cried. He bent down and tipped her chin upwards so their lips would meet at a delicious angle. They moved slowly together, enjoying this moment before it would end. They pulled away, breathing heavily.

Freddie started to cry even more, and more tears flowed out both their eyes. "I should've came earlier. It's all my fault. _All my fault._" He frowned.

She shook her head slowly, keeping that warm smile on her face as she looked into his eyes. "No… It's not your fault this happened. You didn't know this was going to happen. It was unexpected. Life is unexpected. You never know what might come to you." She commented.

He nodded and took her hands in his.

_Her hands are so cold,_  
_And he kisses her face._  
_And says "Everything will be all right"._

Her hands were cold. That meant that her body wasn't keeping their normal temperature anymore. She was…

_dying._

He shook his head, refusing to believe this. He intertwined their fingers together, and bent down again to kiss her face. He kissed her forehead and she smiled again warmly despite the pain she felt on her wounds. He kissed both her eyelids, the tip of her nose, her cheeks, and her lips.

He was just trying to make this event better.

"Everything will be alright." He whispers to her.

This horrid event…

_He noticed the gun,  
And his rage grew inside.  
He said "I'll avenge my lover tonight"._

Freddie kissed her long and soft. His love poured out into this kiss. She accepted it, giving him the same treatment. Fresh tears streamed down their cheeks landing on the grass below. They stared at each other for the longest time before Freddie's eyes averted to the gun next to them.

In his mind he remembers hearing the gun shot. He remembers the look on that man's face. He remembers him dropping the gun and running.

Rage grew inside him.

How dare that man—_Jonah_—do that to the love of his life?

Why would he, anyway?

Revenge. It was revenge to Sam. He knew it. He remembered passing by Jonah in the halls and heard him say something about revenge. Revenge of that wedgie bouncer they strapped him to, or more importantly _Sam _strapped him to.

If Jonah gave Sam revenge, then he'll give Jonah revenge for hurting his Sam.

He grabbed the gun.

"I'll be back."

He sprinted around the neighborhood, looking for him.

He spotted Jonah.

'_Bang.'_

The gun emitted.

_And she cried,_  
_Kiss it all better,_  
_I'm not ready to go._  
_It's not your fault love,_  
_you didn't know, you didn't know._

Freddie stood still with shock.

What he didn't know was that a witness had seen this, unaware on why he had shot this boy, and called 911.

Police were now rushing to this neighborhood.

Freddie sprinted back to where Sam was, remembering those words she told him just a while ago.

_~End Flashback~_

_Now he sits behind prison bars,_  
_25 to life and she's not in his arms._  
_He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,_  
_Of the back of a man and tore his world apart._

Here Freddie was, sitting in his cell. He woke up from the dream; the memory.

25-years-old and he was still in this cell, without his love.

Even if he did get his revenge, there was no way he'd ever get her back. Even if he did shoot that man in the back that tore through his heart, there was no way it would stop his world from tearing apart.

It was time for her to go. There was nothing he could've done to stop it.

Nothing would change her going to where she needed to go to.

_He holds onto a memory,  
All it is, is a memory.  
hey, hey._

It was only a memory. She was a memory now. He could only keep her in his memories now. Revenge did not change anything.

_He cries,_  
_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._  
_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._  
_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._  
_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._

Freddie lays down on his bed. "Stay with me," he said, talking to the memories in his mind about him and her.

First and last enemies.

First and last kiss.

Rumors.

Playful arguments.

Unexpected events.

Meaningful Conversations.

Confessions.

Dates.

First and last loves.

Making love.

"Stay with me."

_~Flashback~  
_

After that shot, he sprinted away back to Sam. She was still there, breathing slowly. He ran over to her and cradles her back in his arms.

_Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love,  
You didn't know, you didn't know._

He kissed her more. Again, wanting the pain to go away, wishing that this would stop her from leaving. They pulled away.

They stared into each other's eyes.

His were filled with passion; _love._

Even in the state she was in right now, her eyes still had that beautiful glow filled with love. Her eyes were glazed with tears. She feels herself leaving.

He feels her leaving.

Tears stream down.

_(Kiss it all better.)_  
_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._

"Stay with me. Until I leave. Until I fall asleep. Forever." She said, her voice weak and fragile.

_Stay with me until i fall asleep,  
Stay with me._

"I'll always stay by your side._" _He kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back.

_(kiss it all better.)  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me._

"Stay with me." She whispered against his lips.

Her lips stop moving.

And so does her heart.

_~End Flashback~_

Freddie lays down and closes his eyes again. He feels warmth radiating off something—_something. Something familiar._

"Stay with me." They whisper together and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


End file.
